Scose :3
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: This is a story about Scorpius and Rose I don't own andthing except the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Rose could feel the tears run down her face. The Scarlet curtains had just been forced to close around her so other Gryffindors would not see her. Albus and James could not see her like this her cousins hated Scorpius enough she would not get the detentions for hexing him.

*Flashback*

Rose was in the Great Hall sitting with the other Gryffindors James and Albus had not arrived yet. She took her seat beside Yexu Longbottom, her best friend. He was Professor Longbottoms son his mother was a Lovegood but he didnt talk much about her as, from Rose had heard, she was a bit mad. She could just feel Scorpius was going to annoy her again before he did but just not how much.

"Weasley have you heard yet your dear Mud-blood mother made it to the Daily Prophet" He had shouted. Just the 'Mud-blood comment made her feel sick.

She walked over to him that's when it got really bad. On the front cover it was her mum she had been fined for magic infront of muggles. "I don't care whoever fined her is a heartless git" was her simple reply but her shaky voice showed it hit her hard.

"Don't you dare call my dad heartless!" He roared.

"I see you take after him then"

"You're a stupid idiot that if anyone had a clue about her they would never even like her"

How did he know? She was in full on panic now but she walked away head held high looking confident when inside she wasn't.

*End of Flashback*

Scorpius knew she was poor. Her Dad was an Auror but he didnt make much as he spent it on the house. Her Mum worked as secretary to the Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and her earnings went to food and clothes. She had to make sure this wasn't known by the whole school.

Rose was running late for charms by the time she got there and late on her first day of third year was not going to be good.

" Miss Weasley please do try turn up on time. Your mother was always first here I don't expect you to be exactly the same but even your dad wasn't late all the time" Said the squeaky voiced Professor Flitwick.

Rose took the seat beside James and ignored Scorpius's comments.

"What's Scorpius wanting you for now?" James whispered to her.

"My mum got fined for saving a muggle child from a dementor he thinks hes being smart but he's not"

James said no more but Rose could tell the only reason he wasn't hexing Scorpius was because of the fact Rose was staying strong that even he couldn't tell.

It was the end of the day Rose had found out Albus had a wonderful day mainly because he was a Gryffindor but he was also quite upset as he wasn't in third year with James, Rose, Ted and Victorie.

All of Rose's worries faded and she decided to pay her Godfather a visit. After ten minutes of walking she made it to Hagrid's Home it was big she could remember the stories of how it used to be a hut but she couldn't believe it


	2. Chapter 2

Hargid was more than happy to see her but she couldn't come in as he decided he wanted a Four-Headed Rhino. She started to head back up to the castle when she heard a rather annoying voice. " Weasley are you following me now? In lurrve with me?"

"Even if I was blind and deaf i still wouldn't 'lurrve' you Malfoy"

"Little Weasley thinks she could get a boyfriend" His friends Feri and Reger laughed at this but in the midst of laughter they never notice Rose taking out her wand.

"Densaugeo" She cried out. She could see Malfoy's teeth become 'buck' as she watched avoiding some of the spells sent back at her.

Rose ran she had no clue where she was going just far away from where the teachers would find close enough to have done the spell and ran. She managed to get to the library in 2 minutes which would take 10 minute normal running but she sprinted. She done a quick summoning spell to make sure they couldn't trace the spell back to her. She hated him she hated him more than Albus and James hated him put together.

To her surprise the teachers never came to her Headmistress McGonagall seen her but said nothing. What had happened?

She knew where Scorpius was and she had to ask him a little question.

"Alright spill" She said as she approached Malfoy who had his teeth now at normal size but who was still in the hospital wing.

"Spill what?" He asked almost ... Boredly.

"Why you the one who hates me never told on me when I made you buck-toothed"

"No fun in that Rosey Posey"

Rose pulled out her wand again.

" Ahh sorry just leave my teeth alone they are hurt you made them big there's so much to love with them normal sized"

"Oh my god an apology from Malfoy I can die happy now" She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Wait, Rose? Orchideous" He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

Rose stared at them. Scorpius liked her. She decided not to give him the wrong impression and chucked them on the floor and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking toward the Gryffindor common room Rose had mixed feelings for Scorpius. On one hand he was cute. On the other he was a spoilt brat.

"Gillyweed" She said and The Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"Rose!" Yeux called out.

He ran up to her "What's wrong?" Rose hadn't realized she was crying until now.

" I like the bad guy" Yeux understood.

"He's a git don't forget what he said this morning."

Yeux had heard? Of course he had. Yeux had a crush on Rose since first-year but they agreed to stay friends as she couldn't go out with someone she didnt like in that way. Yeux now followed her every conversation sometimes it was amazing sometimes it annoyed her.

Rose and Yeux were the only ones in the common room now and she hadn't even notice she was crying into his shoulder.

Yeux kissed her cheek. "Come on you need sleep now." He walked her to the bottom of the girls stairs then left her and walked to his own dormitory. Rose still had Scorpius in her mind but she wouldn't forget what he said this morning. He threatened to tell she was poor and that was not ok. Yeux kissed her cheek! She told him not to be like that she would have to remember that for the morning.

It was Saturday morning the sun was up and Rose was getting changed for Hogsmeade she picked her black robe up and put it on over the white turtleneck plain jeans and the furry boots. Nothing was going to show that she was sad she threatened herself.

Ted, Victorie, James and Albus waited for her at in the common room.

"That Outfit C'est Lovely" Victorie said almost as she was envy of it.

As they made there was down the path to Hogsmeade her day headed for the worse...


	4. Chapter 4

The harsh unforgiving winters bitterness attacked Roses unprotected cheeks. How could she forget her scarf? It was the one thing Grandma Weasley gave to her to keep forever. Her scarf was scarlet with a lion on each of the ends and gold strips intercepting them. She seen the Shrieking Shack and knew they had arrived. The myth it was haunted still fluttered around and no one went in there but the five of them knew the truth about Teddy's dad. Teddy was proud of his dad for everything but he was glad he inherited his mum's traits not his dads werewolfness. He was admittedly cute yes with his light brown hair and blue kind eyes but everyone knew he was with Victorie. Rose fancied him in first-year but soon got over it when he went through his blonde stage he looked too much like Scorpius back then.

"I'm freezing can we get a butterbeer please?" Whined Albus.

"No we are meeting Mum and Lily in here apparently Lily whined it out of her" Replied James.

So they walked towards the little road just in time to see the Knight Bus pull up.

"Rosie!" Screamed little Luna as Rose was her favorite cousin she loved Rose more than James and Albus sometimes.

"Hiya little Lily" She said as enthusiastic as possible while hugging the little 10 year old.

James was avoiding his mums hug while Albus was more than happy to see her to tell her about being in Gryffindor in person as he had done it a billion times in owl form.

"Hiya Auntie Ginny" Rose said with a smile a real smile on her face. She hadn't seen anything to do with her parents until the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Rose if you've seen the Prophet don't worry your mum went to trial and she won Kinsley stepped in for her as he was there at the time."

The Smile on Rose's face grew wider. Her mum wouldn't get fined or put in Azkaban this was the only good news of the week. Rose didnt know that was going to be the last time she smiled today.

After Aunt Ginny and Lily Luna went an hour later Rose and Victorie went off on their own.

"Hey little Weasel you'll be happy to know my teeth are perfect again" Scorpius had seen her and was now flashing her a smile she couldn't let the emotions get the better of her.

"I see Madam Pomfrey was unsuccessful as you still have ugly teeth and the front teeth are buck-toothed" She sounded confident and god knows that was all she was going to get.

"Weren't that confident when you heard about your 'Mummy'"

"I'll have you know she went on trial and won she's not getting fined or being put in Azkaban" By this point Victorie had given up trying to drag her out the fight and walked away it was only her and Scorpius now.

"We need to talk you know" he seemed.. Sheepish.

"Don't know what you're talking about" she replied as convincing as possible while her heart skipped several beats.

"You can't tell anyone I like you"

"Why would I tell them I have a heartless git liking me? And why do you even like me?"

"You think I'm heartless? And if you need to know it's because you're the only person to stand up to me and the only girl that is single in this school that doesn't stalk me"

Rose walked away she needed to find Yeux to make sure she didnt do anything stupid like ask Scorpius out.

"Bye" he said gently as she walked away.

Rose felt the tears come again how could he do that to her? Be a git to her when she was with Victorie then be the most selfless person when she was alone. It wasn't fair he couldn't toy with her like that.

"Rose what happened I've been looking for you everywhere" Yeux looked like he ran the entire Hogsmeade when she found him in the Three Broomsticks.

"Scorpius happened but not like normal" the tears came naturally now as she knew why she was really upset. She liked Scorpius but she hated him she liked him when they were alone but when he was with his friends? No she hated him then.

Yeux led her to Madam Puddifoot.

"No Yeux you promised only friends"

"Sorry" he looked down sheepishly "I just wanted you to see why you should be with Scorpius"

Rose looked into the tea shop in their Scorpius was with a girl and they were kissing. It wasn't just any girl though. It was Victorie. Rose Stormed into the shop and grabbed Victorie.

"Rose" Victorie and Scorpius said at the same time.

"Victorie how could you do this to Teddy? Your self-centered maybe you belong with Malfoy after all."

Tears flowed to Victories eyes "I swear I don't want to hurt him"

"You're not doing that great then." Rose slapped Victorie then punched Scorpius then when she was satisfied they were both hurt she stormed out the shop.

She couldn't let Teddy be hurt but she needed to tell him so it was to her advantage Yeux took a picture of Victorie and Scorpius incase Rose didn't believe him.

"Teddy" She said gently "This may come hard but Victorie is.. With Scorpius in Madam Puddifoots."

"I don't believe you. You're lying. You're jealous of her." He was trying to come up with excuses.

"Me and Yeux saw them we even have proof. I'm sorry" She seen the tears and hugged Teddy he was like her brother and he was there for her now it was time to be there for him.

Unfortunately James had overheard "That git!" He almost shouted grabbing attention from the nearest table.

"James! No don't get detention of him he's not worth it!" She screamed after him after realizing she was not going anywhere with trying to reason with James she decided there and then "Incarcerous!" She shouted. The roped bound James.

"Rose are you insane!"

"No I'm saving you from getting expelled I've got a clean record it is my turn." She walked away to Madam Puddifoot's where only Scorpius was. He seen her, tipped a table and hid behind it.

"Reducto!" she shouted as the table blasted into pieces. It was only her and Scorpius again now."Rictusempra!" Scorpius lay on the floor unable to talk as he was laughing too much Rose bent over him "Tarantallegra!" Rose wanted to make sure people saw the 'Great' Scorpius Malfoy like this laughing and dancing uncontrollably.

"Mobilicorpus!" She led Scorpius outside and sat him down."Flagrate!" She wrote in the air with fire 'Scorpius got what he deserved'. She ran to James "Relashio!" The ropes disappeared she grabbed his wand and said the incantation to make no one know the last spell used "Deletrius" She done the same with hers. "Come on we don't want to be found anywhere near here".

James was confused but ran with her into the Three Broomsticks.

"Professor McGongall somethings happened outside I don't know what there was too many people surrounding it" She said very innocently.

"Very well come with me Weasley and Potter" They walked toward where Scorpius was.

"Expelliarmus" Rose said under her breathe pointing her wand at James. She grabbed the wand and handed it back. James understood as the last thing they should have used the wand for was Expelliarmus so he said it under his breath too then handing Rose her wand back.

"Just be lucky Madam Puddiifoot was ill and the waitresses and waitors were in the back" Yeux said under his breath when he joined them.

When the Headmistress undone the spells used on Scorpius he shouted "It was Rose!"

"What?" she pretended to be innocent again." Professor McGonagall you can check my wand I haven't used it since Defense Against the Dark Arts when we learned Expelliarmus"

The Headmistress took Rose's and James's wands and for both of them said the incantation "Prior Incantato" and for both wands it said Expelliarmus.

"It's obvious whoever done this Confuded him so they didnt get in trouble" James finally spoke up.

"Yes, Yes It seems Mr. Malfoy here is Confuded alright" The Headmistress replied.

She done it she gotten away with it but as the turned away she was pulled back into a kiss...


	5. Chapter 5

Rose opened her eyes to see Scorpius kissing her infront of everyone even Slytherins. Weirder than that she was kissing him back! The world could of ended and she wouldn't have known the only thing that brought her back was Yeux pulling he back she knew what was going through his brain. He was jealous she decided she wasn't going to let this keep her this time she said no to fifty-eight boys just to not hurt Yeux no more. "Avada-" Yeux had started but now had no wand as Rose still in shock from this kiss said barely audible "Expelliarmus"

"Rose what the hell are you doing?" Yeux seemed to think she was crazy maybe she was it would explain why she liked Scorpius and why she didn't like Yeux in that way. Now though she hated Yeux.

"How dare you!" She shouted "I have said no to every boy in the school to make sure you weren't getting hurt and the first time a boy kisses me you think you can kill him?" Her voice was rising she could have bet a Sonorus user with how mad she was.

"He's a git you don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do! You always run my life you're the git here" she slapped him and ran off crying. She had never shouted at him before like that not at anyone never like that.

Someone was running after her she didn't want to look back but whoever it was chased after her until she got to Hogwarts but she done something the other person wasn't expecting as she ran into the whomping willow avoiding the braches sliding into the the grass so she didn't touch the knot she wouldn't let the other person find her she was certain it was Yeux and she hadn't told him about here.

Imagine the surprise when Scorpius Malfoy came sliding down into the Willow.

"W-what are-e you-u do-oing here Malfoy" She said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

He never answered he only grabbed her and sat her on the couch in the Shrieking Shack and held her while she cried. After twenty minutes of crying Rose looked at him."Why were you so mean to me when your friends were there?"

"They are Slytherins if they knew I liked a Gryffindor they would try knock it out me" his voice was soothing yet putting images in her head that she used to dream of.

Rose settled in his arms nearly falling asleep she allowed Scorpius to kiss her she even kissed back. After another ten minutes of kissing Scorpius finally agreed to take her back to the castle. He wouldn't let her walk to the Fat Lady's Portrait alone so they walked beside each other the occasional time he had to help her up she was extremely tired but then again it was one O'Clock in the morning even Scorpius was getting tired. rose was in the common room Yeux was staring out the window. "Where were You? You've been gone for three hours" Three hours? Must of fell asleep Rose thought.

"I hardly think that's any of your business" even tiredness couldn't keep her from being mad at Yeux.

"I am your boyfriend so yes it is"

"Boyfriend? You're joking aren't you I'd never go out with you"

"Oh you will unless you want your little secrets you've told me over the years to get out"


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and Yeux going out rounded the school but Rose was thankful Scorpius didn't believe it at all.

"What hold does he have on you?" He asked when they were walking to watch the Quiddich match.

"I have told him my secrets especially the one you know if I don't go out with him he'll tell everyone" she looked down and seeing his expression she quickly said "Don't try anything I know what I'm doing"

Rose told Scorpius how she was just going to say to everyone that he threatened her with telling her secrets and hope that no one will treat her different when her secrets are out.

"It's too bad but after this I won't have any competition" he said jokingly. Scorpius and Rose agreed to be friends before going anything more so it was nice to have him there she was certain he'd never tell any of her secrets.

"Sometimes when you say stuff like that i don't think your joking"

"What if I'm not" he flashed a wink at her.

"I got to find James and Albus" she shoved him playfully and walked towards the three scarlet boys and Victorie.

"Rose can I talk to you" Victorie said so only Rose heard.

Rose lead her away from ear shot of the rest of the fans "What is it?" she hastilily said.

"Scorpius paid me I'm sorry but I thought what he wanted me to do was gross to but then he said why.."

"And why did Scorpius ask you to kiss him?"

"He wanted to get you jealous to see if you really did like him"

"He knew?"

"He had a hunch anyway can you tell Teddy the truth I don't what him to think bad of me even if he can never forgive me."

"Yeah, yeah sure"

"Thanks" She gave Rose a hug and they returned to the stadium Albus and Teddy were sitting there Rose gave James a quick hug of good luck. James was the Gryffindor seeker he was 'his father's boy' according to McGonagall. Rose sat next to Teddy and through the whole game told the story. Teddy stopped giving Victorie the cold shoulder and by the end of the game when James caught the snitch and Gryffindor was now top (next to play Hufflepuff) Teddy and Victorie were snogging Rose averted her eyes at this point and waited for Scorpius.

"Come on" Yeux was beside her now.. Dragging her. Only until lunch Rose she reminded herself only until lunch.

The Professors didnt sit at the top at lunch this was her only chance or the teachers would hear. Rose got on the table and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now I have everyone's attention" she began "I'd like to make something clear. I do not go out with Yeux! He forced me to go out with him" Outraged Gryffindors looked at him full of anger especially James "He threatened to tell my secrets if I didn't but I'd rather have everyone hate me than go on like this"

"You're making a mistake" said Yeux.

"No you were my mistake"

Cheers filled the room as Rose slapped Yeux. Rose was smiling now she walked out she heard the silent jogging behind her. Rose looked around "Hiya" her face was the biggest grin possible as Scorpius approached her.

"You'll want to see this" He dragged her back to the Great Hall. She could see James above Yeux. There had been a fight. James had won. She ran up and hugged her cousin. "Thank you"

"No bother but we need to talk"

"Ok"

They walked around the school as Rose told him how Yeux knew she was poor and how he knew she was crucio'd at a young age by death eaters and how she was now half-mad. These weren't that big of secrets no but the last one was.

"James there's a secret he knows you don't even know it." She began. "He knows I was adopted."

Rose was technically a Weasley but she wasn't Ron's daughter. "Fred got Angelia pregnant before the battle of Hogwarts. George couldn't bare to see a reminder of Fred everyday so he gave me to Ron and Hermione who didn't think they could have kids. I'm sorry I never told you." she looked down almost in tears.

"It's ok it's just I never expected you to be adopted."

"Know you know don't tell anyone I couldn't go thought that every day." Knowing her dad died for the safety of... her it hurt she almost felt like it was her fault.

"I promise."

The cousins hugged and walked back to the castle. James had to go find Rachel Creevy, his new girlfriend, who had an amazing dad called Dennis who happened to love Uncle Harry. Rose and James had split and Rose was now looking for the company she needed most...Scorpius wasn't that hard to find she imagined playing hide and seek with him then laughed. He was in the Room of Requirement."Hi" he said as she entered. Why did he need this room? It looked like a bedroom but no bed only a swing bench."Join me" he patted the seat beside him on the swing.

Rose sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Yes" she said.

"What?"

"The question you wanted to ask me before this Yeux thing happened"

They kissed but it wasn't and innocent peck like before this was one that could lead somewhere but they both had no intentions of that happening.

"What now?" Rose asked as they were about to leave the Room of Requirements.

"I'm going to show you off" his smile was so charming. Rose felt bad for ever doing anything bad to him.

"I'm in your debt" she said.

"Why?"

"The Hogsmeade trip"

"Ahh your just are smarter than me for now just wait"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came slowly as Rose had barely any sleep she just kept thinking what will people say today at breakfast? Scorpius told her that no hiding was needed he didn't care what the Slytherins said he was just glad to be the prettiest girl in schools boyfriend. Rose blushed in memory of this just remember how her cheeks were on fire that day how she needed to open all the windows before they felt normal again. That was the thing though.. Nothing would be the same. There was enough talk when Scorpius and her were friends but now going out? She braced herself chucked on her clothes and rushed to the library where she was to meet Scorpius.

"Hiya" the cute little 'y' had been forgotten was he as nervous as he was?

"Hey... let's do this then"

"Yeah just one thing"

"Wha-" Her lips had been brought to his and she got quite used to the idea that Scorpius just wanted to prove little things in his mind so she kissed back. The couple laced fingers and walked to the Great Hall.

"I got to be at the Gryffindor table and you need to be at the Slytherin table" she said under her breathe. Before she walked away Rose was given a peck on the cheek which made her cheeks look brighter than her hair!

"I see you haven't taken long to get passed the idea of being Scorpius's girlfriend" Teddy mocked.

"Oh shut up." Rose could feel her cheeks go more scarlet than her scarf.

James, Albus and Teddy decided this was funny somehow so Rose told them to go do something to their selves that if her mum heard she would be grounded for a century.

"Rosey Posey master the art of swearing have we?" James mocked her voice as well while saying this.

Rose decided that she had enough and would have left but Yeux walked in and she had Fressa Parvati and Victorie on either side she would not let him try anything. Out the corner of her eye she could see Scorpius about to come over she couldn't let him get in trouble so she looked to him and shook her head. This was her time. As if Fressa knew she stuck her legs out same time as Victorie and Rose tripping him up. The whole hall roared with laughter.

"30 Points from Gryffindor!" Shouted McGongall.

The Gryffindors looked down and the laughter stopped but Rose looked proud as she could she never cared what people thought about her or well just never showed it.

Breakfast ended Rose waited for Scorpius they had Potions first. "What's the note?" Rose asked seeing a piece of paper he was hiding in his robes pocket.

"Nothing"

"Wow didn't mean to hurt your precious papers feelings" She walked ahead so she wasn't beside Scorpius anymore. She could deal with private things but the way he said it made it seem like the paper was holy and she wasn't even aloud to acknowledge it. Her head full of questions she couldn't deal with she went with Victorie for Potions so she didn't need more of them.

After potions she stuck to Victorie to glue unfortunately she had Charms and Rose had Transfiguration.

"You are avoiding me" His voice was accusing no question could be taken from it.

"You're making me think I'm not good at that you know"

"Sorry for whatever I did"

"You don't even understand you giving me the cold shoulder this morning felt like over a stupid piece of paper"

"If you must know it was from my dad good news travels fast"

"Oh god sorry" she hugged him from what she heard from her parents he was a very very bad word and if they felt like that to him it would be the same back.

Scorpius kissed her "I should have told you but you always get the wrong conclusions"

Rose smiled and laced her fingers into Scorpius's."I love you"

"I love you too"

They walked to transfiguration where Rose unwillingly let Scorpius head to Herbology.

McGonagall was pleased with Rose's work as Rose made her mouse a teapot."Excellent, excellent 20 points to Gryffindor" Ten more until she earned her points back from this morning. After Transfiguration was Muggle studies no Slytherins. Perfection except this was the second class she had to go without a glimpse of Scorpius. Whispers surrounded her she needed to know if it was true and now.


	8. Chapter 8

The whispers followed her but now it was Potions time to find out if they were true and if they were? He was going to die. The blood was cold in her veins as the whispers got louder and louder. SLAM! Rose got hit. "Oh god oh god sorry." She could see the outline of a face it eventually cleared and Recky Goyle, a Slytherin girl in her year had aimed for a Hufflepuff who just called her ugly but missed.

"It's ok just help me up ok?" The girl helped Rose and realized who she was.

"Your Scorpius's ex aren't you?"

"Ex?"

The Slytherin girl never heard her and ran toward Scorpius and she KISSED HIM! Rose was furious but didn't let her show but she had gave him the message she saw that he kissed back. Scorpius gave pleading looks and when it came to partners he even tried to go over to her and ask if she wanted to be partners and Rose simply walked away to Victorie. Scorpius obviously realized that she knew something so worked with Feri, One of his best friends. The bell rang and Professor Slughorn gave homework to make a potion called the Forget me not a forgetful potion that would take all night to brew so he'd know if people hadn't done it.

"Have fun with Recky oh and since you never bothered to say it to me. Your dumped!" she caught up with Fressa and they walked together to the Great Hall for lunch. Rose felt the eyes on her so smiled the whole time she said to say to Madam Greence, The herbology teacher, that she was in the hospital wing but instead she ran to the common room and into her bed she wrapped the curtains round her and let herself cry to fall asleep. Herbology was half way through so Rose made her was there and apologizing for a stomach ache she took her space at the table and let the whispers continue.

"Rose!" she heard Scorpius shouting her but ran to the library.

"Go away" she said as he entered after her.

"No"

"Why do you even want to be here? Go back to precious Recky"

"No"

"G-!" her 'go' was cut off by him kissing her.

Rose pushed him away "Go away" she repeated

"What on earth do you think you're doing Scorpius?"Recky stood behind him luckily she saw Rose push him away,

"Recky your dad may have to arrow but I don't want to go out with you to get a stupid arrow that raises the dead it's not worth it."

Rose heard this and "Stupefy" her wand was pointed at Recky. Rose searched her as Scorpius stared in amazement. Finally Rose found a letter from her dad saying where it was.

"Scorpius you want the arrow without being with her there you go" Rose handed him the parchment.

"We need a plan"

"We?"

"You want it to don't you why else would you have done that?"

They came up with a genius plan but they had to get Recky injured.

They took it on turns using spells on her then both done "Exectril" the one they used for the potions to brew.

It was a week later and Mr Goyle had arrived in the school after hearing about his daughters 'accidental fall down the stairs' Recky had been confuded to make sure she stuck to the plan.

It felt like only yesterday not a week that they made up the plan.

*Flashback*

"He'll take a week to get here he is in Durmstrang trying to get good with the Headmaster trying to get his son a place. Apparently Hogwarts was bad for him"

"Or good" Rose said Scorpius just hearing.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Ok Ok just focus on the plan"

"First we need to hurt Recky and get her to believe that she fell down the stairs"

"Done"

"Second we get her dad down here which will take one week"

"Still to do"

"Then we confront him using my Cousin James's invisibility cloak torture him till we find out where the arrow is reclaim the arrow and snap it in half"

"Still to d- Wait what? Destroy it?"

"Yes that wand was a mistake to make it will cause too much trouble imagine if a death eater found it imagine if Voldemort came back. Teddy's mum and dad died for the death of him I won't let the chance come for him to rise again."

"Ok, ok fine"

*End of Flashback*

Recky's dad had not came along he brought ten Dementors claiming he was going to the ministry after to give them so they could be disposed off nevertheless Professor McGonagall refused to let them in the grounds.

Two days passed it was now or never to do the plan as Recky now recovering slowly but recovering nevertheless. James was at Ravenclaw versus Slytherin Quiddich so all Gryffindors would probably be there to see if Slytherin would lose. Rose had snuck up and got the cloak and met Scorpius outside the common room.

"You ready?" she whispered.

"No. Let's go"

They walked down to the hospital wing no one but Recky and her dad were there...Perfect.

"_Crucio"_ Rose shouted as she pulled the cloak off. She watch Gregory as he withered in pain."Tell us where the arrow is"

"I don't kn-" More screams.

"Don't lie we know you have it" It seemed he was trying to buy time as now the Dementors swooped into the hospital wing.

What was the incantation? Oh yeah!

"Expecto Patronum" Nothing happened. Not happy enough Not happy enough. She was rattling her brains for something more happy than seeing he mum dad and Hugo again. She found it. His lips on her. Scorpius lips were always moist and it was cute how they always had a tiny smirk on them and when she got kissed by them? Well now to see how much Scorpius meant to her.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ The white snowy leopard cub danced its way and protected Rose.

"Ok,Ok I'll tell you!" Apparently Goyle had only thought he needed Dementors in case someone aka Scorpius tried to get it out of him. "It's here" he passed her the wand.

"Yes now we can go!" Cheered Scorpius.

"Not quite" Rose knew Goyle wouldn't have just given it she need to test it"I think we should test it on Recky"

"No" Goyle had regained his horror face.

"If it's real you have nothing to worry about" she was challenging him but he was smarter or was he? He didn't think Rose could do it so she grabbed a knife on the table, used for looking at bones, and chucked it at Recky it landed on her heart. "Now let's see if this is real" she stabbed Recky with the Arrow ... nothing. "I suggest you get the Arrow if you want to see her alive again"

Goyle had ran to get it so Rose and Scorpius had hidden under the cloak in case he came back with someone else.

"They are in here Headmistress used Crucio to try get me to tell where I kept the Arrow"

"He's coming" Rose said under her breath as Scorpius was trying to fix his hair.

Rose confuded McGonagall she would pay for that later but so she didnt have to reconfud her used "Stupefy" Goyle looked in amazement and rose came out from the cloak "and where is the Arrow?"

"Here" Apparently he brought in case.

"Pass it over" She stuck out her hand which he placed the Arrow in. Rose stared at the Arrow it had 'maiereh tonfi noevil uoyepoh I' carved into it "I hope you live on, if not, here I am." She read aloud and eventually stuck it into Recky's arm. She began to breath and Rose now decided it was time for goodbye "Avada Kedavra" she pointed her wand at Goyle who withered in pain "He alerted Death Eaters he got the arrow even if he lived he would have died" She snapped the arrow and placed it in a bag she got from her Uncle Harry That she could put objects in and no one else could get out.

"It's over" A gentle voice calmed her she now realised what had happened she was crying over how she took a life... he wasn't innocent no but it was a life.

"It's never over" she cried into Scorpius's shoulder waiting for McGonagall to wake up and expel her.

"Here get your mind on happy thoughts like what were you thinking about when you cast that Patronus?"

Rose Felt her cheeks grow hotter "You"

"Aww little Rosey" She kissed her and comforted her until five minutes later McGonagall woke up.

"What did you think you were doing?" McGonagall had asked her this question 10 times now every time it was the same.

"I was thinking Goyle was going to raise the dead evil person one of my best friend's parents died for and I had to stop him"

"Only you could be as dumb as your dad thinking you can do it on your own."

"Yeah but I won even if it meant a human life I saved many others who would have died if I didn't "

It had been 4 Years since then Rose had married Scorpius and was now pregnant with a baby girl they decided to name her 'Pura' It meant pure in Latin. Draco had gave up fighting this and eventually Astoria got him into the idea of being a grandpa. Victorie married Teddy and had a child his name was 'Remus' after his dad and his middle name was 'Lux' which means Light in Latin. Albus is going out with Fressa but Rose and James were betting how long it would take until he asked her to marry him. James was now going out with Rebecca Abbott and was going to ask her to marry him tonight. Everything had went right before it went wrong in the first place.


End file.
